


Just a few letters

by PrettyCalypso



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love & Fluffiness, M/M, Post 6x01, Set some time in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a few letters missing, but Ian likes it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a few letters

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super short, but I needed to get it out of my head. So here we go, barely 400 words of pure Gallavich fluffiness.

 

There's just a ray of light piercing from the small crack between the curtains, but other than that the room is dark. Not pitch black dark, but taking a nap in the middle of the day dark. The air is suffocating, hot from the lack of an open window on this warm summer day, and damp from two sweating bodies getting even sweatier at each other's contact. An outsider would say the room smells like sweat, and sex, like cigarette smoke and testosterone, and, overall, like an overdose of body odors. But for them it smells good, comforting, it smells like home.

 

Mickey runs his hand from the top of Ian's hair, lacing his fingers in his still wet red hair, to his neck, and the beginning of his spine. And he comes back up, before going back down. And up, and down. The movement is slow, regular, and soothing. His eyes are closing and he knows he's going to fall asleep. But Ian's voice interrupts him.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love it?”

 

Mickey knows that the redhead is referring to the two simple words marked on his skin, the tattoo decorating his chest like a crest on a knight's armor. Ian's fingers are like feathers, caressing the letters with all the softness this type of post-sex moment brings.

 

“It's shitty.” Mickey answers. “It hurt like a bitch doing it, it got infected, and it's not even written right. I should get it removed.”

 

“Don't.” Ian murmurs. “I like it. It's like us, it's messy, and it's not quite right, but in the end it just screams _love_.”

 

Mickey smiles, and his eyes finally close. He doesn't stop his hand from continuing its movement a few more times, and he feels tender lips drop a small kiss just above the ink. _It's messy, and it's not quite right, but in the end it just screams_ love _._

 


End file.
